


Dance If You Wanna Go Faster

by shopfront



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Dancing, F/F, Getting Together, Girls' Night Out, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: Peggy didn't realise Angie could show her a whole other side of New York until Angie decides Peggy's been working too hard and needs a night off. Preferably at Angie's side.





	Dance If You Wanna Go Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/gifts).



“Come on, English,” Angie said. She dropped onto the nearest lounge chair and sprawled out, turning sad eyes Peggy’s way as she propped her head up and pouted. “Please?”

Peggy laughed under her breath as she continued lacing up her boots. “I would love to, Angie. Really, I would. But there’s somewhere else that I need to be tonight.”

Angie huffed and rolled onto her back with a thump to pout at the ceiling instead of at Peggy, ignoring how the delicate wood of Howard's furniture creaked in protest at the movement. “I bet those chumps at the office aren’t worth working yourself to the bone like this. Just ‘cause they finally realised how good they got it having you around doesn’t mean you gotta give up having any kind of a personal life!” When Peggy didn’t deny it, Angie sat up and pointed at her. “Aha!” she cried, making Peggy look up sharply at her with wide eyes.

“What?” Peggy asked suspiciously after a moment of silence.

Angie smirked and stood up, dropping the accusatory finger to prop her hand on her hip. “I knew it. You don’t actually gotta do this, it’s just extra work on the side,” she said confidently. “Otherwise you would’ve insisted already that you really had to go.”

Peggy’s expression turned wry. “How about I insist now, then?” she asked as she finished with her boots and picked up her bag. “Really, Angie, I appreciate the invitation-"

She stumbled over her words as Angie placed a hand lightly on her elbow, stopping her in her tracks.

“So why don't you come out with me?” Angie asked quietly.“Between all my auditions and hanging around being the understudy that never seems to get called on stage, I’d swear we ain’t hardly seen each other since we moved into this big fancy place.”

Peggy opened her mouth, but hesitated. Angie's pout deepened slightly, drawing Peggy's eyes briefly down to her mouth.

Seeing her opportunity as Peggy tried and failed to make her excuses, Angie pressed her advantage quickly. “I’m meeting some friends later to go out dancing and you’re already all dolled up,” she said earnestly. “It's the only night off I've got all week. We don’t gotta stay out late, you can go do your thing after if you really need to and I won't be offended.”

“Well... I suppose it is still quite early,” Peggy said slowly.

“You won’t regret it, English,” Angie said as she stepped back. Peggy's elbow suddenly felt cold where her hand had been, but a grin split Angie's face as she bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands in excitement. “Just let me quickly change out of this old thing and we can get going right now. Oh, I swear you’re gonna have a great time!”

*

“Drink up,” Angie urged Peggy after the third young woman squeezed past them and paused to whisper in Angie's ear. “It’s nearly time to blow this joint, and the booze at the next place won’t be anywhere near as nice.”

Peggy choked lightly on her drink. “Next place? I thought this wasn’t going to be a late night!”

“Oh, don't worry, it don't have to if you don't want it to. But you can't leave yet, we haven’t even gotten to the fun part!” Angie said with a bright laugh as she reached over to nudge Peggy’s glass back towards her lips. Heads turned at the sound to watch them.

To be fair, Angie had been practically lighting up the room all evening. Peggy could hardly have blamed them for looking. Her own eyes had also struggled to stray far from Angie, even as she was introduced to new person after new person. First she'd met a cluster of women that Peggy vaguely recognised from the diner, who Angie had introduced as ‘some of the other lucky ones who got out of that dump.’ Then the night had quickly devolved into a whirlwind of people Angie had met while auditioning.

Some were friendly, some not so much. Before Peggy could get too sick of schmoozing, Angie had stopped dead in the centre of the room. Peggy had practically been able to see her hackles go up. Once she'd finally wrangled out of Angie that it was the woman who'd stolen the Captain America role from her - and apparently, more recently, another particularly good part in a play - Peggy had taken the opportunity to insist on giving her a wide berth. Too busy glaring, Angie had at last let herself be tugged away to a seat in the corner.

“Not that I don’t love meeting all your friends from work,” Peggy had insisted, even as she eased into a seat with a sigh of relief. She really did need to pick out more sensible shoes if she was going to spend half the day shadowing people.

Angie had made a dismissive noise and waved away the comment like it was a bad smell. “Friends, schmends. Most of them would throw me over in a heartbeat to get a good part,” she'd said brightly as she waved over yet another person she seemed to know who was distributing a tray of drinks. Peggy had blinked at her in shock. “Oh, it's no problem! They're still loads of fun and I’d do the same, of course,” she'd continued quickly once she’d noticed the look on Peggy’s face.

“Of course,” Peggy had replied as she'd accepted her first drink of the evening and knocked it back. Angie had watched as Peggy had emptied the glass, then leaned in closer with a conspiratorial glint in her eye.

“Can you believe I haven’t had a chance to point out Bobby to you?” she’d asked, pointing at someone across the room. And then they'd been off again, her fingers a pleasant and familiar anchor on Peggy's wrist.

Now it was an hour later and, despite all her training, even Peggy’s head was starting to spin from all the names and faces. “I really don’t know,” she answered Angie's declaration that she couldn't leave before the dancing started, still only sipping on her half-full drink.

“I promised you dancing, so you’re gonna have dancing,” Angie said seriously. She shifted closer as she spoke and, looking down slightly at her, Peggy had found herself swallowing hard. “Do you trust me, English?”

The corner of Peggy’s mouth quirked up. “Of course I do, Angie. You know that.”

“Well in that case, you’re just gonna have to take my word that this’ll be worth it. We’re heading to the best place for dancing in town. Well, we will be as soon as you’ve finished your drink, anyway.”

She arched an eyebrow pointedly in the direction of Peggy’s glass as she said it. Peggy just laughed and put the glass down on the nearest table. “If it’s that good then we’d better not wait any longer.”

“You sure?” Angie asked with a tilt of her head. “I really wasn’t joking about the booze there being bad.”

“We’ll just have to dance so much we won’t even notice it,” Peggy replied cheerily, linking their arms together.

A complicated expression crossed Angie’s face. It was there and gone again too fast for Peggy to decipher, but in its place remained a look that was assessing but pleased. “Well, alright then. If you’re sure,” she said, and began to lead the way back through the crowded room. As they went, Peggy noticed a few familiar faces - some of the same women who had whispered in Angie’s ear without lingering long enough to say hello - also peeling away from walls and tables around them.

“When you said we’d be dancing with your friends…,” Peggy said apprehensively, trying to keep an eye both on the women and on the entrance.

“Hmm?” Angie asked distractedly, dropping Peggy’s elbow to squeeze past a particularly full table. They weren't separated for long though. Her hand sought out Peggy again quickly, warm and soft when she took Peggy's hand as she followed her line of sight. “Oh, yeah, you saw some of them earlier. I’ll introduce them properly when we get there.”

Frowning a little, Peggy let herself be led. Though she didn’t stop glancing over her shoulder at their shadows.

*

The fresh air and the light pattering of rain was a shock when they finally reached the street. Huddled close to each other, they ran from doorway to doorway trying to keep dry. Despite herself, Peggy found herself laughing even as they failed to avoid getting soaked.

“Not quite what I had in mind. At least we won't be too warm when we're dancing,” Angie said with an amused grimace a few blocks later as she pulled Peggy into another doorway. Only this time she stopped and knocked on the door.

Surprised, Peggy looked at the street around them. “Are you sure this is the right place?” she asked Angie in a low voice. The street was quiet and appeared residential. Only a few people were still out and about in the bad weather, and very little gave the impression that there might be somewhere to go dancing nearby.

“Uh huh,” Angie replied blithely. When the door didn’t open, she knocked again in a rapid-fire staccato. “It’s super new and practically the best kept secret in town, but I guess that’s what also makes it the best place to be!”

After she knocked a third time, the door finally opened and they were waved inside. They were met with a wall of sound, mostly voices interspersed with the faint sound of a live band. Undeterred, Angie led the way down a flight of stairs and through another closed door.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” she asked as Peggy stopped still in her tracks. They were in a wide basement room. There was a small stage in one corner and a rough and ready bar down the opposite wall, and a whole new milling crowd of people before them. “I love it! I think it’s got kind of a secret prohibition vibe going on, don’t’cha think?”

“Yes, it's… certainly quite something,” Peggy said as she got her feet moving again and followed Angie further in.

It didn’t take long before they stumbled across the same women Peggy had noticed earlier. Angie threw her arms around them each in turn. Then she turned and gestured to Peggy to come closer.

“These are my friends,” she yelled over the music. “Janet, Grace, and Ruth. Girls, meet Peggy!”

Instead of quiet whispers, this time Peggy was greeted with smiles all round. She nodded and smiled her hellos, and then waved as other women further into the group and out of earshot over the music waved back. Grace had her arm around the shoulders of one of them. But before Peggy could ask Angie to introduce them as well, some of the group started slipping out onto the dance floor.

“Oh,” Peggy said in surprise as she watched them go. Some of the women paired off as they reached the floor

“This okay, English?” Angie asked. She was smiling, but Peggy thought her expression looked a little tense. “You don’t gotta dance like that if you don’t wanna,” she hurried to say when Peggy blinked at her and then back out at the dance floor. For the first time all evening, Angie looked awkward as she waited for a reply. “It’s just a good place for anyone and everyone to come and have fun, y’know?”

“Angie,” Peggy said quietly. This time she was the one leaning over to speak in Angie’s ear, and she felt a shiver run through Angie as she spoke. “Angie, did you just bring me to a…. To a- Angie, this place must be run by the-“

“Mob?” Angie asked, leaning back so she could see Peggy’s face. The tension slipped from her face as she realised what Peggy was most concerned about. “Yeah, but nobody cares who you are here, Peg. Or what you do. I promise. I mean, as long as you don't plan to make any trouble or nothing.”

Peggy snorted in quiet disbelief and let her gaze wander back to the dancefloor. Certainly nobody seemed to be paying them the slightest bit of attention, and Angie’s friends seemed to having a grand time. It did look like fun. Somehow, despite her better judgement, Peggy couldn’t bring herself to criticise the choice of location once she'd glanced back at Angie once more. She was biting her lip, waiting patiently for Peggy’s response.

“Are you asking me to dance, Angie?” Peggy finally replied.

Angie blinked. “I- Yeah, I guess I am. You saying yes, English?”

Just over Angie’s shoulder, Peggy watched as Ruth leant in and kissed Janet. “Yes, I suppose I am,” she said faintly as she held out her hand to Angie. “You promised me a fun evening out, after all.”

Still looking a little shocked, Angie took Peggy’s hand as she followed her gaze out to the floor. Her eyes immediately darted back to Peggy’s, crinkling happily at the corners. “What are we waiting for, then?” she asked, laughing. Then she tugged Peggy over to the others and spun her out into the crowd, before pulling her close and finally kissing her.


End file.
